


Have It All

by DropKickDisco



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: BAMF Beth Boland, F/M, Parent Rio (Good Girls), Soft Rio (Good Girls)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropKickDisco/pseuds/DropKickDisco
Summary: Rio moves in across the street.





	1. Any Which Way

**Author's Note:**

> Work title after Foo Fighters song of the same name. Chapter title after Scissors Sisters' song of the same name.

"Young couple with one kid and one on the way." Annie theorized as they saw the moving van drive up.

"Who knows, all I know is that I hope they don't put up tacky decorations like Deb and Jim used to." Beth said.

"Oh, yeah, they're the ones that had that Santa with a sombrero and the drunk reindeer." Ruby said.

"I swear, it drove down our property value, the HOA had a fit every holiday." Beth stated.

"Well, it's definitely not a couple." stated Annie.

"How do you know?" Beth asked.

"Cadillac just drove up and a guy and kid just got out of it." Annie observed.

"Maybe he's a stay at home dad and the wife works." Ruby said walking over to the window.

"Hmmm, probably right." Annie agreed.

"Well, we'll see, I'm taking a casserole over in a minute." Beth said.

"Ok Suzie Homemaker, are you also going to set their table and serve it to them, pffft." said Annie.

"It's not anything fancy, it's just the chicken and rice casserole I always make, but I knew they were moving in today and decided to make them feel welcome." Beth said.

"It's nice to be nice Annie." said Ruby.

"Whatever, I don't even know my neighbors, and they live 4 feet away." said Annie.

"Or they don't want to know you. I'm sure your neighbors find ways to not meet you." Ruby grinned.

Beth just ignored Annie and Ruby's sniping and got everything together. She figured they wouldn't have anything set up and would likely have to go out after a long day of moving. She not only prepared a casserole but also packed a picnic basket so they could eat it and not have to look for dishes. As she walked over she saw several men covered in tattoos unloading the moving van. The tall, lean one noticed her immediately and walked towards her, all cat like grace and bad boy swagger. Throat tattoo on full display.

"Hey sweetheart, are you with the welcoming committee?" he said smiling.

"Oh, hello, I'm Beth, from across the street, are you the new owner? I just thought I'd bring a casserole over so you don't have to worry about lunch." she smiled.

"Thanks Mama, yeah, my son and I are moving in. My boys and I will definitely enjoy it." he said looking her up and down.

"Oh, well, I hope you do, I'll be by later to pick up the basket and dish, if you need anything I'm right across the street." Beth blushed.

"Rio, Mami, my name's Rio." he smirked.

She studied him, he was beautiful, tan skin, hint of muscle beneath the black shirt he was wearing. She studied him until she was distracted by a minature version of him running down the drive way towards them.

"Daddy, Uncle Eddy said to tell you that he's hungry, and to stop flirting with the pretty lady from across the street." Marcus yelled.

Rio put his hand over Marcus' mouth and laughed, " This is Marcus. I've obviously got a house full of children to attend to, but I'll definitely see you around."

Beth stood on his curb giggling, "Nice to meet you Rio,  and Marcus, I have a couple of kids around his age if you'd like to send him over later, to get him out of your hair."

As he was about to answer her, a flashy sport's car drove up and parked in front of her house and honked several times.

Beth rolled her eyes and said, "Excuse me Rio, so yeah if you want to send, Marcus over you're more than welcome to."

"Sure Mama, I'll take you up on that." Rio smiled as he walked away.

"Welcome to the neighborhood." Beth said.

"Bethie, who was that?" Dean asked eyeing Rio's retreating form.

She turned to face Dean, what had she ever seen in him. He wasn't a good husband, the long list of women he had cheated on her with throughout their marriage told her that. But he was the father of her children and they adored him.

"He's the new neighbor Dean, why are you here? The deal was you pick up the kids from school and then I pick them up the next day after you drop them off. There's no need for you to come here anymore. It isn't even your day to pick them up!" she said angrily.

"But Bethie, I wanted to see you, I miss you, maybe you could make that chicken I like and we can talk." Dean whined.

"You honestly should have thought about that before you knocked up those 3 women, have one of them make you dinner, or that child bride of yours." Beth stated.

"But Brandi has class until 9pm, and she's usually so tired because of the pregnancy." Dean said.

"Leave Dean, just leave, and if you come here again I'll let Annie show you what she learned in self defense class." Beth warned.

"Hey Deansie, I just thought you should know, my eye gouging technique has really flourished since I started up my classes again." Annie chuckled.

"I can see you're busy Beth, so just call me so we can talk things through, I really do miss you." he said stupidly.

As they walked in to the house she thought about how Dean was completely oblivious to the fact that they had been divorced for the better part of a year and that he was not only living with someone, but that he had impregnated 3 women during their marriage.

"Is he for real?" Ruby asked.

"You should see the texts he sends me sometimes, he acts like I didn't divorce him and he isn't living with his mistress and their soon to be born lovechild." Beth said.

"You should have let me kick him in the balls." Annie said.

"Well what do you expect, Brandi, with an i, probably doesn't know what a kitchen is, she's a 'masseuse'." said Ruby.

"So Bethie, what was the neighbor like?" Annie asked her.

"He seemed nice, his son Marcus is around the same age as Emma." answered Beth.

"Yeah, I bet. What's his name is he married, I'd flirt like that too if that's what my neighbors looked like." Annie smirked.

"I was not flirting!" Beth said.

"Girl, we saw the way homeboy was checking you out, and we saw your giggle, hair flip, blush thing that you do." said Ruby as she mimicked her.

"I do not do that!" stated Beth indignantly.

"Yeah, you do. He was hot, you should do it more often." laughed Ruby.

"You know what, I have to go meet a client, both of you get out." Beth said.

"Ok, rude, are we meeting up tomorrow for movie night?" asked Ruby.

"Uh, sure, who's turn is it to pick?" asked Beth.

"Oh yeah, it's mama's turn this time!" Annie said pointing to herself.

"Ugggh, please don't make us watch those stupid B horror movies you are so obsessed with." said Ruby.

"What, why not, Satan's School for Girls was awesome!" Annie remarked.

"Just pick something we can all enjoy, I have to go now, if I'm gonna go see the client and pick up the kids on time." Beth said.

Shortly after her divorce from Dean, and his subsequent infidelities, she had started working as an interior designer. She loved it, and people loved her. She gave her overly specific, highly demanding clients everything they desired. Her business took off from there, someone wanted to decorate their child's bedroom to look like something out of a fairytale, she got it done on time and on budget. Her current client wanted her bedroom or 'boudoir' as she referred to it, to look like Satine's bedroom in Moulin Rouge. She had gotten through that client meeting, having convinced the client that she could get her a giant stuffed elephant if she so desired. Beth actually knew a guy that had a giant stuffed elephant. She was thrilled, the rest was smooth sailing, burgundy silk everything and enough silk throw pillows to drown in. She had made the school's pick up line just in time.

"Ok you guys, we have a new neighbor moving in and he has a little boy, Marcus. Marcus is gonna come over later, I need you all be nice to him." Beth informed.

There were various noises of acknowledgement from her children.

"Mama, can we have pizza?" asked Emma sweetly.

"I'm gonna make spaghetti for tonight baby, with meatballs, and garlic bread." Beth assured.

"Ok Mommy, is Marcus nice?" Emma asked.

"He's very nice, he might even go to school with you, we'll ask his daddy." Beth said.

When they drove up Beth saw that the moving van was now gone and there were 2 Cadillacs in the drive way. She took the kids inside and set them up to do their homework. She just had the set the garlic bread to bake and boil the noodles. As the kids finished their homework she heard her doorbell ring.

"Ok you guys, put your stuff away and go wash up, Marcus is here." she told them.

Beth walked over and opened the door, Marcus had a huge smile on his face and Rio was just as handsome as ever, holding her picnic basket and clean casserole dish.

"Hello Elizabeth, mmm, it smells good in here Ma." he said, eyes roving over her body.

"Oh, thanks, it's just spaghetti and meatballs." Beth said blushing.

"Hi Ms. Elizabeth!" said Marcus.

"Hello Marcus, I hope you like spaghetti and meatballs." Beth said.

"I do, they're yummy." Marcus said rubbing his stomach.

"Oh, Rio, you're more than welcome to stay, I saw that your moving van was gone. I'm guessing you got done a lot sooner than expected." Beth said.

"Thanks Mama, yeah, my boys really came through for Marcus and I. After that delicious casserole of yours, I will eat whatever comes out of this kitchen." Rio grinned mischievously.

"Oh, well, thanks. Come on in you two and make yourself at home." Beth said inviting them in.

They all sat down to eat, Beth had introduced her kids to Marcus and Rio and they took to each other quickly. Emma and Marcus chattering excitedly about who could eat more spaghetti and what their favorite color was.

"So Rio, what is it you do?" Beth asked.

"Uh, well, I own a few art galleries, here in Detroit." he said.

"Oh wow, which ones?" Beth asked.

"Anima Sola, La Sagrada Forma and my newest one, Sagrado Corazon." Rio said.

"Those are yours, I read an article a while back about your galleries, that you display mostly religious art done by prisoners, ex cons, and Latino street artists." Beth said excitedly.

"That's me Ma, I give back all I can, I also fund a few rec centers so that kids who are interested in art can go and learn about it." Rio said.

"Wow, if you ever need help with any sort of fundraising, you can always ask me." Beth stated.

"I'll keep you in mind darlin', so what do you do?" Rio asked.

"Well, it's not nearly as cool as what you do, actually nowhere near it. I'm an interior designer." Beth said.

"Yeah, that definitely isn't as cool as what I do." he said laughing.

"HA HA, very funny." Beth stated.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding, I actually was going to start looking for an interior designer for my new gallery. I open it in about a month or two." he said.

Beth studied him for a minute before answering, "I could show you my portfolio if you're intrested."

"I'd love to see your portfolio Mama, but truth be told, you were already on my short list of interior designers, you see, I read your article too, and the photo attached to your article, smokin' hot." Rio said smirking.


	2. Hey Sexy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Die Antwoord's song of the same name.
> 
> Still feeling fit!  
> Dis body's legit!  
> Shake what your mama gave u baby!  
> Woop! Woop! Woop!  
> Hey sexy! Sexy!  
> Woop! Woop! Woop!  
> Hey sexy! Sexy!  
> Woop! Woop! Woop!

Beth looked at Rio incredulously "You knew who I was?"

"Yeah Ma, it took me a little bit to place you, but seeing you in person is an experience, I'll tell you that much." Rio said cheekily.

Beth blushed all the way down to her chest, "What does that even mean?"

"It means that I would love to know exactly how far that blush goes Mami." Rio said leaning into her.

She looked him straight in the eye and said "I'd love to show you how far it goes, but we just met, you need to at least take me to dinner first."

"I could do that sweetheart, how's this weekend?" Rio asked.

"Perfect." She said.

"Ok you guys, who wants cupcakes?" Beth asked still looking at Rio.

After they'd all had a cupcake, Rio and Marcus went on their way. She called Annie and Ruby told them all about Rio and that he had invited her out to dinner.

"He seriously told you that, in front of the kids?!" Ruby said.

"I mean, he whispered it, but yeah." Beth said.

"Oh my god Beth, if you don't bone this guy, I will never forgive you!" she said.

“Get it B!” Ruby cheered.

"Bye Annie, bye Ruby." Beth said.

Beth laid in bed that night and thought about Rio, he was hot, for sure, and successful. He seemed like a good dad. She'd give it a go, if anything they could just be friends, he didn't seem like the type to hold a grudge. She fell asleep to thoughts of Rio. She woke the next morning and did her morning routine. As she went out for her newspaper she was suddenly struck by the sight of a sweaty, shirtless Rio jogging, the morning sun glinting off his tan skin. He jogged to the end of the block and back again. She watched him complete his circuit a few times, completely transfixed. He had even more tattoos.

"Morning Elizabeth." Rio called out.

"Morning." she said and waved.

She walked back into her house without her paper, heart pounding. Sure, she had seen the other dads around here jogging, but none of them were that, hot. She was lost in shirtless thoughts of Rio, when suddenly her doorbell rang.

"Morning Elizabeth, I thought you might like the newspaper you forgot to get earlier." Rio smirked.

"Shut up." She replied, clearly ogling his shirtless body.

"I know you like what you see Mama, I ain't shy neither, look as long as you like." Rio said.

"Maybe, maybe I just want you to get your skinny ass off my porch." Beth replied.

Rio threw his head back and laughed, "Oh Mami, I knew I was gonna have my hands full with you. I gotta go before Marcus wakes up."

"Did you want to have breakfast with us?" Beth asked impulsively.

"Well, well, well, Elizabeth, what will the neighbors say." Rio smirked.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Beth asked.

"Of course I wanna have breakfast with you Red, let me go shower and get Marcus, see you in a few. And Mama, those pajamas are really doing it for me." Rio smirked.

Beth just stood there blushing as she watched him walk to his house. Beth woke her kids and had them brush their teeth and lay out their clothes for school, reminding them that they were going to be picked up by their father. Beth got ready, put on her apron, fried some bacon, and mixed up some batter for some blueberry pancakes. She had just finished the first batch of pancakes when the doorbell rang.

“Kenny, honey, can you go get that, it’s Mr. Rio and Marcus, they're going to be having breakfast with us.” Beth informed.

“Sure Mom.” replied Kenny.

“Morning Bolands, and Elizabeth, it smells so good in here. You know you didn't have to change on my account.” Rio stated looking her up and down.

“Morning, oh my goodness, I don't even know your last name!” Beth exclaimed blushing.

“It’s cool, it's Mendiola, Ma.” Rio laughed.

“Ok, so, Morning Mendiolas.” Beth said.

“We gotta work on your pronunciation Mama, I could teach you, and I could definitely show you how to roll your Rs, too.” Rio teased.

“Maybe.” Beth said.

Marcus still looked half asleep as he sat at the breakfast table, Emma half-heartedly greeted him. 

“Seems that only you and I are morning people Mama.” Rio acknowledged.

“Once I serve them they'll all be morning people.” Beth laughed.

“What you got on for today darlin’?” Rio asked.

“I hope you both like blueberry pancakes.” Beth smiled.

“I told you Mama, I'll eat anything that comes out of this kitchen.” Rio said.

”Including me.” Beth blurted out.

“I knew you'd eventually get my innuendo, if not I was just gonna follow you in there and show you.” Rio said.

“Shut up.” Beth retorted.

“C'mon Mami, let's get these kids their breakfast.” Rio said.

Rio set out the plates and served milk and orange juice while Beth served the pancakes and the bacon. The domesticity of it all was mind-blowing. She had been married to Dean for 20 years and he wouldn't even lift a finger to help her.

“Sit down and eat Mama, you don't gotta wait on nobody, if they need anything, I got it.” Rio assured.

“Mommy, you forgot the syrup.” said Jane.

“Well it's a good thing I'm here, so I can go get it.” Rio answered Jane.”

“It's in the fridge on the…” Beth said.

“Sweetheart, I got it, I know my way around a kitchen, especially one as organized as this one.” Rio assured.

“Ok, you guys, we need to hurry up and eat if we're gonna make it to school on time.” Beth said.

“Yo Ma, this backsplash is dope, I could do with a marble backsplash. My kitchen's looking a little rough.” Rio said syrup in hand.

“Yeah Deb and Jim weren't real big on home improvement. I could set you up with a contractor if you'd like, same guy that gets me my marble too.” Beth said.

“The marble for sure, but I'm pretty good at home remodeling, it's what I used to do before the whole art scene. I also know how to install tile.” Rio said matter of factly.

“So you’re a jack of all trades I take it.” Beth said.

“Oh Mama, if you only knew.” Rio laughed.

“So, is Marcus going to school in this district?” Beth asked.

“Yeah, his teacher is a Mrs. Geraldi. I hope she's good.” Rio said.

“Oh, she's great, a little tough but her curriculum is top notch. She's Emma's teacher.” Beth said.

“Cool, cool, Marcus is a great student, he just needs a firm hand sometimes. He goes off on tangents.” Rio said.

“Emma too, she likes horses. A lot. Won't stop talking about them.” Beth said.

“Good to know that my kid won't be the only one talking non stop about his hobbies.” Rio laughed.

Well Bolands, let's get ready for the day! Rio, did you want to carpool?” Beth asked.

“Thanks Ma, that'd be great, you can show me the ropes.” Rio said.

“Let's go and get ready Marcus, we gotta make the carpool.” Rio said walking towards the door.

The kids got ready and were waiting inside the van when Rio and Marcus came over. 

“Ok guys, now, your Dad is going to pick you up after school, Emma, you will show Marcus everything he needs to know, he's going to be in your class, ok.” Beth said.

They arrived in the pick up line the kids chattering amongst themselves, Rio occasionally side eying Beth with a smirk on his face.

“Mijo, I'll be here to pick you up after school, I love you, have an awesome first day.” Rio said hugging Marcus.

“Ok and guys remember, your father is picking all of you up today! Love you all!” Beth yelled after them.

“Ok, that was your first carpool, did you want to take turns carpooling, I don't know if that's something you would be interested in?” Beth asked.

“Yeah Ma, that's something I would be interested in. Don't look so shocked.” Rio said.

“It's not that, it's just that with their father it was always an issue, he never wanted to be involved in these things.” Beth said.

“I love being involved in Marcus’ life, before I know it he'll be off to college and I won't be able to spend time with him. And I'm all he has as a parent.” Rio stated.

“I know what you mean, Kenny's almost in high school. Oh, I'm sorry, did he lose his mother at a young age?” Beth asked.

“Yeah, she up and left when Marcus was 3 months old, don't know where she went, my Mom takes care of him occasionally, but I'm his only parent. What about their father?” Rio stated.

“Dean, he's their father, I use that term loosely, mainly he just acts as their playmate, and he was a terrible husband.” Beth said.

“Is that right Mama, what did he do?” Rio asked.

“He cheated on me countless times and when his infidelities came to light, so did the fact that at least 3 women were going to have his children.” Beth said sadly.

“He what, wait, wow? He's an idiot for cheating on you Mami.” Rio said.

“Yeah, well, he's now living with his 19 year old mistress, she's 8 months pregnant.” Beth said.

“We're both just a couple of single parents Mama, we got this.” Rio said.

After she dropped Rio off, she went and saw the elephant guy, she was going to get the stuffed elephant delivered by the end of the week. The client was beyond thrilled. She also started sketching out different ideas for the gallery. She'd make sure her presentation was amazing. Before she knew it was time to close up her office and go home. While Beth liked her alone time she definitely missed her kids, so she called Annie.

“Hey Sis, we still on for movie night?” Annie asked.

“Yeah, the kids are with Dean, was just wondering if you wanted anything in particular for movie night?” Beth asked.

“Oooh, yeah, get some Milk Duds and those tortilla chips and some guac, and can you make quesadillas like last time?” Annie replied.

“Good thing I called, I don't have any of that, see you in a bit, I hope you got a good movie.” Beth stated.

She stopped at the grocery store as she was grabbing the tortilla chips she heard a familiar voice.

“Mijo, you can only have 2 boxes of cereal, we are not gonna take 5, you need real food.” Rio said.

“But this is Emma's favorite, she told me, and she also said they have more than 5 boxes.” Marcus argued.

“Si Papi, but there are 5 of them, and only 2 of us, so we only need 2 boxes.” Rio soothed.

Beth watched their interaction all while giggling. They were so cute together. Rio definitely had a soft spot for Marcus, but he stood his ground with him too. She pulled her cart up beside them.

“You know, they make those individual bowls of cereal if he decides he wants to try something different, you won't get stuck with the whole box.” she informed Rio.

“That's good to know, if not we can just go to your house and try out all your cereal.” Rio teased.

“Sure, come over anytime, though maybe not tonight.” Beth said.

“What you doin’ tonight Mama, hot date?” Rio asked.

“No, my hot date is for this weekend, the neighbor asked me out. Handsome guy, throat tattoo and everything.” she replied.

“He's good in bed too. Makes pretty good french toast, if you really wanna know.” he smirked.

“Ms. Elizabeth, when is Emma gonna be back?” Marcus asked.

“She will be back tomorrow and the weekend Marcus, you can play with her when she gets back.” Beth answered.

“Well, see you later, gotta get home to get these quesadillas going for girl's night.” Beth said.

“See you around Elizabeth, have fun telling your lady friends about me, especially how good I am in bed.” Rio smirked.

Beth stood there blushing as Rio walked, well more like strutted away. He was too cocky for his own good, she'd have to get him back for that. She approached him once more.

“Hey stud, can I have your phone number, you see, the guy that asked me out totally forgot to get it.” Beth laughed.

Rio turned and blushed, “Oh Mama, I love it when you take charge, give me your phone.”

“Well in that case, give me your phone as well.” She replied.

They exchanged phones and input each other's contact info into it. After leaving the store she got home and started to prepare everything for their girl's night.

“Girl, that neighbor of yours is so fine. He's got a group of power walking moms ogling him as if their lives depended on it.” Ruby said as she walked in.

“Beth, you need to ride him like no tomorrow after your date, Karen's out there offering him 'cooking lessons’.” Annie said.

Beth walked over to the window, and sure enough, all those PTA moms were out there watching Rio play soccer with Marcus.

“That muscle shirt is doing all the things for him.” Annie said.

“He was jogging shirtless this morning, he's got abs you could bounce a quarter off of.” Beth said distractedly.

“Damn B, you got it bad.” said Ruby.

And as if he could sense them, Rio turned and waved at Beth from across the street. They all scrambled away from the window.

“So what horror movie are we being subjected to tonight Annie?” Beth asked.

“I'll have you know, tonight's masterpiece is not a horror movie, but a romance, of sorts.” Annie stated.

“Of sorts is what scares me, just tell us what it is.” Ruby demanded.

“John Wick. Tragic love story, now he's out for revenge after they kill the puppy his dead wife left him and stole his car.” Annie summarized.

“Can't go wrong with Keanu in a suit honestly.” Ruby said.

“Ok, set it up, Ruby grab the drinks, I'll bring the food.” Beth said.

They were a few drinks in and so invested in the movie, food long gone. She was wondering on what to wear on her date with Rio, she definitely wanted to look hot, but he had already seen her in her pajamas in the morning and he still thought she looked good.

“So, what should I wear on my date with Rio?” asked Beth.

“You should wear that dress you wore to Kenny's birthday party.” Ruby said.

“Yeah, you looked pretty bangin’ in that, where's he taking you?” Annie asked.

“I honestly don't know, we just exchanged numbers today.” Beth said sheepishly.

After the girls had left Beth went through her closet once more and decided that the flowered dress from Kenny's party was definitely the one. Everything else gave off the I'm a suburban divorced Mom vibe, definitely not something she wanted to exude on a date with someone as hot as Rio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope all y'all enjoy this. Give me ALL the feedback!!!


	3. Rastaman- dita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Molotov's song of the same name. Rio's POV chapter.
> 
> Cada vez que te miro se me para, cada vez que te miro se me para  
> Mi corazón, se me para, mi corazón, se me para

Rio started his morning, doing a couple of push ups and sit ups. He had to time it just right, so he could catch Elizabeth as she came out to get her paper. He loved to make her blush, she really was something. The other morning with her in her pajamas, that floral silk haunted his dreams. He jumped in the shower shortly after their morning encounter and imagined peeling that silk off of her to reveal all that creamy skin. It was nothing compared to when she first walked over though, all peaches and cream, little wrap dress, God he just wanted to roam his hands all over those curves of hers. He took his rock hard cock, cupping his balls, tugging them slightly, imagining it was her stroking and tugging. It didn't take long for him to come all over his shower floor. He couldn't wait for their date.  
He exited his house, stretching, and warming up to start his jog. He got to the end of the block and went back again, making sure to keep an eye on her door. And she didn't disappoint, she stepped out, oh god, her pajamas were blue today, setting off her perfect complexion.

“Morning Elizabeth!” He said.

“Morning.” Beth said, keeping her eyes down.

He noticed she was looking down, and couldn't help but laugh.

“Oh Mama, you can look, I told you, I'm not shy!” Rio said jogging up to her.

“Shut up.” She said, stumbling.

Rio ran towards her and grabbed her before she could hit the ground. She smelled so good, like clean laundry and gardenias.

“Thanks, I guess I wasn't watching where I was going.” She answered.

“Mmm, Mama, can I return the favor and make you and yours some french toast?” Rio asked still holding her.

“Uh, sure, let me get the kids up and bring them over, do you have everything set up?” Beth asked.

“Mama, don't worry, I got this.” Rio assured as she walked away.

He hurried inside and woke up Marcus and told him that the Bolands were on their way, he was just as excited as he was.

“Daddy, Emma says she likes horses, can I buy her one?” Marcus asked.

“We can buy her a toy one, I don't think Ms. Elizabeth would appreciate a real one in her garden.” Rio said.

“Okay.” Marcus said sadly.

“Papi, can you put out the forks, I have to shower.” Rio said.

After his shower he started preparing the french toast. He made sure to cut up some fresh fruit and have the coffee going. He saw Elizabeth and her kids walking over. Did she always look so sexy, how did her husband cheat on her, she was gorgeous, smart, she made him laugh and she was a great mother. He decided that her husband was an idiot. He rushed to the door and ushered them in.

“Good morning everyone! I hope everyone likes french toast.” Rio greeted.

“Yes!” they answered.

“Mr. Rio, is Marcus here?” Emma asked, tugging on his pant leg.

“Hi Emma, do you wanna see my room?” asked Marcus.

“Just for a little bit Papi, I'm making breakfast.” Rio said.

“Ok Daddy!” Marcus said, running with Emma upstairs.

“Ok, so does everyone want bacon, I have sausages as well. Rio said.

“Bacon is fine, we're not picky.” Beth smiled.

Rio took them all to his breakfast nook and sat them down, he continued making their french toast, Beth's eye on him the whole time.

“Mama, you wanna put out the plates, I cut up some fruit as well.” Rio said.

“Sure, where are your plates?” Beth asked.

Rio motioned with his chin to just behind him, and went back to cooking. He felt her brush by to reach the cabinet.

“Mama, I like having breakfast with you.” He said quietly.

Beth just blushed as she walked the plates over to the table. Rio smiling continued preparing breakfast. 

“Marcus, Emma, time for breakfast.” Rio called out.

Rio served them their french toast and bacon. He noticed Beth fidgeting while she started to eat.

“Hey, what's wrong Mama?” he asked.

“I've just, never been served breakfast, I've always been the last one to eat, or eat whatever's left and cold.” Beth said.

“Well sweetheart, as long as you're having breakfast with me, you won't have to worry about that.” Rio assured.

She smiled at him, big blue eyes and rosy cheeks, and he kissed her, she tasted like maple syrup and bacon. She was blushing even more now, eyes downcast.

“Elizabeth, was that too forward, I'm sorry if you're not ready.” Rio explained.

Beth looked at him with a radiant smile and kissed him once more. “It was perfect and I'm definitely ready.” She said.

“Good, so what are you doing today Mama, we gonna carpool again?” Rio asked.

“Sure, you can drop them off and I can pick them up if it works for you or we can work around each other's schedule.” Beth stated.

“Just tell me what you need sweetheart, and I'll be there.” he said.

“Well then, you can drop them off today, I'll pick them up.” Beth answered.

“Ok, Mami.” Rio agreed.

“Ok you guys, as soon as you finish, you're gonna need to get your things together so Mr. Rio can take you to school, I'll be picking you up.” Beth informed the table.

Rio walked them out, giving Beth another quick peck on the lips. He walked in and got Marcus’ things ready. 

“Ready to go Papi?” Rio asked.

“Yes Daddy, Emma's going with us?” Marcus asked.

“Yup, and so are the other Bolands and Ms. Elizabeth is going to pick you up after school, ok.” Rio said.

“Yay, can I spend the night with Emma?” Marcus asked.

“We'll have to ask Ms. Elizabeth first.” Rio said.

Rio went and pulled his suv up to Beth's house and drove them to school. After that he drove out to his new gallery, taking pictures of it and sending them to his sister, Marina. She immediately texted him.

“It looks good hermano, when are they gonna install the pieces?” - M

“Hoping for this week, pero tu sabes, artists.” -R.

“Callate, we are amazing.”- M

“I'm not saying you're not, but you are a handful.”- R.

“So, I met someone.” - R.

“Come to my studio, NOW!”- M.

Rio made the drive to Marina's studio, he was a little nervous, what would his sister say. He sat in his car for a few minutes before walking in.

“En serio, conociste a alguien?” Marina asked.

“Si, she lives across the street from me, and she's a interior designer. Es mas, I read an article about her a few months back and her picture just, wow. I already asked her out.” Rio said.

“Miralo, finally, I'm glad you're not just gonna hit it and quit it. That gets old Pa. Ya no puedes andar de mujeriego. Mami's gonna want to meet her.” Marina said.

“I know Mari, ay Dios, you should see her. Güera, güera con cabello rojo, hermosa.” Rio expressed.

“Como se llama?” Marina asked.

“Elizabeth Marks, she has 4 children, I drove all of them to school today, we're gonna carpool.” He answered.

“Y eso?” Marina asked.

“And I have an idea for our date too, I was thinking about taking her to one of the galleries and then bring her to the new one and have dinner set up for us.” Rio said.

“That sounds perfect. Did you need help with anything?” Marina asked.

“I'm gonna have it catered, and maybe I can convince my wonderful, talented sister to make that mango cheesecake that's bomb af and maybe she can also watch her awesome sobrino while his Papi goes on a date...” Rio said. 

“Ok, pero I expect details after your date, and you have to come to Pablo's carne asada, y no hacer caras.” Marina bargained.

“Ok, ok, but don't tell Mami, I'll tell her at the carne asada.” Rio said.

Rio went home after that, and decided to have dinner ready for them when they all got home from school, he made some arroz con pollo, and he even made tortillas from scratch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rio's POV because Rio. Give me ALL the feedback!!!


	4. Lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title after Devendra Banhart's song of the same name. 
> 
> You'll never have to ask  
> I'll give you my sweet grass  
> I'm gonna mesmerize your ass  
> Just give me my first chance, it's gonna be the last  
> I'm gonna make you wanna stay

Beth was in the pick up line when she received a text from Rio. He'd made them all dinner. She thought about Rio, it was really thoughtful of him to make them all dinner. Cooking for kids was no easy feat, for 4 it was damn near impossible. Everyone always wanted something different. She sent him back a thank you as kids all piled into her minivan.

"How was everyone's day?" Beth asked.

"Good!" was the blanket answer.

"Mom, did you know that 85 million years ago the moon was really close to the Earth!" Danny exclaimed.

"Wow, I didn't know that."

"Mom, can we go to PF Chang's?" asked Kenny.

"Yeah!" chorused the children.

"No, Mr. Rio made us dinner, he's waiting for us at his house."

"My daddy makes the bestest food, my Gramma taught him how to make tortillas." said Marcus.

Beth drove home, the kids eventually just chattering amongst themselves. She had brought her sketches and portfolio so Rio could see what she had in mind for his gallery. She pulled into her driveway, and told the kids to wait. She quickly stepped out of the van bringing her things with her, and helped the kids out.

"Okay, Bolands, leave your backpacks, Marcus, honey, give me yours, I'll carry it over. Okay, everyone, look both ways before crossing."

"Daddy, I missed you!" Marcus yelled, hugging Rio.

Looking up Beth spotted Rio waiting for all of them in his driveway. He looked so good, dark t-shirt and even darker jeans. Her heart strained in her chest just a little, he really was breathtaking.

"Good afternoon Elizabeth, how was your day?" he said, licking his lips.

"My elephant guy is going to deliver this week, the client is thrilled, so all in all a good day." she chirped.

Rio looked at her strangely, and started laughing "Oh Ma, I love conversations with you, I never know what's gonna come out of your mouth."

They all sat down and Rio served them their dinner. They asked the kids how their days were, the children answering and chattering. They were all sitting and enjoying dinner, like a family. Beth's breath caught for a second, and she almost wanted to cry.

"Mommy, what does Milf mean, Jonah said his daddy said you were one and that he wanted to take you on his motorboat." Emma said.

Beth's mouth dropped open, blushing all the way to her decolletage, struggling for words. She saw Rio holding in his laughter, his shoulders shaking with the effort. All the kids' eyes trained on her while she struggled to answer.

"Well, it's another word for a woman, but it's not a word that people usually use."

"Yeah, sweetheart, only rude people use that word." Rio said.

"Ok, but maybe we can still go on his motorboat, Mommy." Emma said.

"Yeah Elizabeth, how about that motorboat." Rio teased.

After dinner the kids were absorbed in a movie, and Beth and Rio were doing the dishes in the kitchen.

"Jonah's dad isn't wrong, you definitely are a Milf. I would totally motorboat you." 

"Shut up, Rio!"

"I'm just speaking the truth Ma, you're sexy, and when you wear those dresses, or those silk pajamas."

Rio just stood there with a far away look in his eyes, like he was imagining her in the outfits he described. She smacked him in the face with a dish towel.

"Stop!" she said.

Rio pinned her against the counter, and kissed her, deeply this time. His last kiss had been just a quick brush, but this was almost rough, filled with want. Rio playfully stuck his face in her cleavage and attempted to motorboat her. She started laughing and pushed him away.

"You got me sporting wood like a teenager, Mami. And I ain't been a teenager in almost 20 years." Rio whispered in her ear.

Beth looked down, at his bulge and said "Well, you can handle it like a teenager."

"Yeah, I don't think I've handled it this much since I was a teenager. Okay, so let's talk about something else because talking about my penis is weird." He laughed.

"Rio, I'm really attracted to you, but we've only known each other for about a week. I'm fine with kissing, but I've only ever been with my ex."

"Elizabeth, I understand, and you have to also understand, that I will always try to make you blush any chance I get." He said smiling.

She liked that Rio processed and dealt with everything like a grown up, and his sense of humor really knocked it out of the park for her. She could see herself in a relationship with him, he could be serious, and seriously funny. She hadn't laughed or blushed like that in years.

"Ok, so, I brought the sketches for your gallery, and my portfolio." Beth said walking over to where she had laid them earlier.

"I have some pictures of the gallery and art if you want to see, maybe you can tailor your ideas more specifically to the space."

"That would be great, maybe we can also set up a time for me to go to the gallery. Are there any colors you'd like to use in the design, or should I base the colors on the art itself?" Beth inquired.

"I don't know how it will work out, but I would like to have stained glass in some way or another. The church I used to go to had beautiful stained glass."

"We can have pew like seating, and kneelers in front of the art, maybe some Tiffany inspired sconces and pendants, maybe even some stained glass window confessional screens." she said, showing him the sketches.

"These are amazing. I'm sold, just tell me what you need from me and we can do this. How much time do you need?" Rio said.

"I could get all this done in about a month, maybe less, depending, but as of right now, I just have one project going, and I'm nearly done with that."

"Do what you go to do, and we can get started as soon as you'd like." Rio said.

"I'll start making calls tomorrow to see where I can get some kneelers and confessionals. Maybe some reclaimed pews. Do you have a budget in mind?"

"Not really, I want this to be a little more upscale, so as long as it looks good and it's not astronomical, it works for me. What's your retainer fee?" Rio said.

"$5,000, I can make the purchases and decorate, my markup is 20%."

"I'll pay you your fee and so you don't have to use your capital, I can give you access to my business account, but at 15% markup."

Beth studied him and thought about his proposal, she wouldn't lose any money, he'd still pay her fee, and any purchases made would be through his business accounts, not hers. 

"Deal, I'll have my assistant work on the contract so you can sign it and we can get started, we can set up to meet at your gallery next week if you'd like." Beth said shaking his hand.

"That sounds great, go ahead and text me the details, whenever you're free we can meet up at my gallery. I'm looking forward to working with you on this Elizabeth."

After their night at Rio's, Beth had gotten the kids home and put them to bed, she thought about him. She wondered what their date was gonna be like, she liked their chemistry. She liked their little Tete a tetes. He was intelligent, and sexy, and funny, and SO sexy. She was definitely looking forward their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not an interior designer, I just did a quick Google search, so don't fact check me on that. Give me ALL the feedback!!!


	5. Come Dance With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title after Frank Sinatra's song of same name.

Beth's assistant had made all the necessary changes to the contract for Rio. Beth had been making calls since she got up that morning, hoping to find all the items she needed. She had finally made some headway with a church that was doing renovations and basically just wanted as many of their items gone. She showed up to the church with her crew and a moving truck. The pews were amazing, they were heavy, wooden pieces, that had crosses carved on either side of them. They had almost everything she wanted, except for the confessional screens, and sconces. She had been taking pictures and just sending them to Rio.

"Mama, you found all of this, just this morning!"-R

"Yes, I can't believe it."-E

"I can, they told me that you were the one to go to, and I'm glad I did."-R

"Thanks, did you have time to go to the gallery today?"-E

"Yeah, I'll pick you up, where's your office at, Ma?"-R

"On Greene, I'll meet you out front, text me when you're close."-E

Beth got all her things so she'd be ready as soon as Rio got there. She really wanted Rio's gallery to be exactly what he wanted, she knew that beneath his easy-going exterior, he was a perfectionist. She saw it in his home, the way he had everything laid out in his kitchen, so much like hers. Color coordinated, matching styles, nothing out of place.

"I'm here Ma."-R

Beth walked out, stumbling with the amount of items she was carrying. She felt Rio take some of the items off of her.

"Thank you, I brought everything I thought I might need for today."

"Mami, did you really need all this?"

"I just want to have all my bases covered."

"Ok, then, let's get this show on the road."

Rio drove them to the gallery in silence, enjoying each other's company. They would occasionally make eye contact, and look away, shyly. The gallery itself was spectacular, it's red brick facade was welcoming, and the exposed beams inside added to it's appeal, she couldn't wait to decorate it.

"This building is amazing, I'm so excited to decorate it."

"I'm glad you like it. I didn't see this place in person until after I bought it. But the pictures and walk through video they had were amazing, still seeing it in person was on a whole different level."

"I have the contract for you, if you want to read it over, Jason made the necessary changes."

She handed over the contract, and Rio just flipped the pages to where he had to sign and handed it back to her. She didn't even know where he had gotten a pen.

"Here you go Ma, now, I was thinking that I want to leave the integrity of the building, and I want you to decorate to complement as opposed to around it."

"Rio, you didn't even look at the contract, what if I was swindling you!"

"Are you swindling me?"

"Well no, but if I was, I wouldn't answer truthfully either."

"Elizabeth, I gave you full access to my business account and the first thing you did was find all nearly free items, all you did was inform me that Father Bonefacio wanted a donation."

"Well it's good practice to read contracts, you can't trust just anybody." Beth chastised.

"Oh, Mama, I love it when you get after me." Rio smirked.

"Shut up, I'm serious."

"I know, Elizabeth, and I trust you. I don't just trust anyone off the street."

"Well, that's comforting, and I trust you too, but I would still read a contract you gave me to sign."

"Point taken."

"Ok, so I'm thinking that in front of every piece we can have a kneeler. If you have a collection that you're going to showcase, we can set up the pews in front of it. We can also have the confessional screens set up so that people can have privacy." 

"I like that. I don't care for this track lighting one bit though, I feel like I'm in some hipster loft."

"We can have stained glass pendant lights, and at least three spotlights for each art piece, and I'm already working on getting the sconces."

"This may seem really snobby, but I want the lighting to look like a Sotheby's gallery."

"Ok, fancy, but we can totally do that."

"So, Elizabeth, now we got that out of our way, and you've seen my gallery, can we talk about our date?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking that I could take you to see my first gallery, and we could get some dinner and dance a little."

"That sounds awesome, I haven't danced in a while."

"So pick you up tonight at 8pm?"

"Sure, you got a sitter for Marcus?"

"Yeah, my sister said she'd watch him."

"Ok, so we can go back to my office and you can see all the items I got at the church."

"Lead the way, Elizabeth."

They drove back to her office, Beth blushing the whole way, hoping he would like all the items she had gotten from the church. She walked him through her main office to the storage warehouse in the back.

"Ok, so these are the items we got, the pews are going to be the main focal point, they were apparently hand carved, the detail on them is exquisite."

She watched as Rio ran his hands along the wood, caressing them as he would a lover. She found herself embarrassingly turned on. She was so lost in the movement of his hands that she didn't even hear what he said.

"What do you think Ma?" Rio asked, smirking.

"I'm sorry, I was miles away?"

"I said, we should leave them as is, I like their 'weathered' look."

"Oh, I agree, that's what attracted me in the first place, it only adds to their appeal."

"Oh, Mami, I love that we're on the same page, I'm definitely glad I chose you to be my interior designer. So, I'll see you tonight Elizabeth." Rio said, kissing her cheek.

"See you tonight."

Beth closed up as soon as he left, she had a date to get ready for. She also called her reinforcements.

"Ruby, call Annie and get to my house! I have a date with Rio tonight, I need your help, I don't know what to wear!"

"B, calm down, we'll be there. You'll look great, you always do."

She drove home, mentally cataloguing her closet, and her underwear drawer. Not that he would see under her dress, but sexy underwear made her feel sexy. She sprinted from her car into her house, Ruby and Annie already pulling dresses out of her closet.

"Well, you have this green one, that would make your boobs look awesome, and you have that one that you wore to Kenny's party, or this blue wrap one, that would just make all of you look hot." said Annie.

"Ooh, yeah, and if you wear those nude heels, your legs will look a mile long."

"Ok, so the blue one, with the nude heels, and for makeup, should I do a strong lip, light eyes or smoky eyes and light lips?"

"Smoke out your eyes, so that way you don't have to worry about touching up your lipstick." Ruby said.

"And you can…" Annie said, thrusting out her tongue and thrusting her hips at the same time.

"Shut up Annie, it's our first date."

"B, we have eyes, and boy is not shy about showing what he's got going on and what he wants to go on with you."

"Yeah, so ride him like the stallion he is!"

"Annie!" Both Beth and Ruby yelled.

Beth took her time getting ready, she had chosen a beautiful nude pair of undergarments, a little more lace than anything, but comfortable. Once she was all ready, Ruby and Annie both wolf whistled at her. She only had to wait a few minutes and the doorbell rang. Ruby and Annie were watching from out of sight as she answered the door. Rio looking gorgeous as ever in what looked to be a cashmere sweater in charcoal, black slacks, topped with a blazer.

"Damn Mama, you look sexy."

"You too, I really like that sweater, cashmere?"

"Thanks, yeah. You good to go?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

He walked her to his car, and helped her in. He drove them to his gallery, Anima Sola. The exterior was extremely off putting and dark.

"Wow, what were you going for at this one?"

"I know, I was having a rough go of it, Marcus' mother had just left. Anima Sola, The Lonely Soul, but it's almost always depicted as a woman in chains, in Purgatory. So…"

"Oh, yeah, that explains a lot."

Once they walked inside, it was completely different, the interior was a rich, sapphire blue, it was all monochromatic, everything was varying shades of blue, except for the artwork. 

"Wow, this is amazing."

"Yeah, my sister came up with this idea, she's an artist, I display her work quite regularly as well, but she has her own studio."

"Oh, you have a sister?"

"Yeah her name is Marina, her studio is Safe Haven, she helps out victims, of all kinds, she has a shelter too."

"So both of you are just amazing, noted."

"C'mon Mama, let's get out of here, I gotta feed you, and you still owe me a dance." Rio laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all saw that record player at Rio's apartment. He is definitely THAT bitch. Only listens to vinyl, definitely Sinatra. Give me ALL the feedback!!!


	6. Love Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Run the Jewels' (featuring Gangsta Boo) song of the same name.
> 
> Do you fuck your husbaland  
> Like, do y'all be tusslin'?  
> Do you wear the muzzlin'  
> Do you ask him pretty please  
> Do you crawl on hands and knees  
> Like you used to do for me  
> Oh, you such a dirty girl  
> The world won't let you be yourself  
> I won't accept nothing else

When he'd picked up Elizabeth and she'd opened the door, he was floored. She was in a blue dress that hugged every one of her curves, and her eyes pop. Rio drove them to the new gallery, he hadn't gotten to see it once Marina had decorated it. He hoped that she liked the setup, and the dinner.

"You are so beautiful Elizabeth."

"Rio, you are gonna spoil me."

"Well sweetheart, you deserve to be spoiled, wait until we get inside." Rio said, stopping the car in front of the gallery.

He guided her inside the gallery, watching her face the entire time. He watched as her face went from awe, to happy, to an emotion he couldn't quite decipher.

"You like it?"

"Rio, this is just, wow."

"You have this look on your face, I can't make it out."

"I'm kind of in shock, I've never had anyone do something like this for me before. My ex didn't even know what my drink was."

"Bourbon, on the rocks Ma, that's an easy one, and your favorite candy, Smarties."

"How, how do you even know that?!"

"You have at least three bottles of bourbon, all different ages, and I've seen the Smarties you have tucked away all over, you have at least one wrapper in that clutch, I know it."

Beth just laughed, and pulled out an empty wrapper and half a roll of Smarties. She offered him one and put one in her mouth. Instead of taking one of the candies, he pulled her into a kiss.

"Mmm, I can see why you like them."

He sat her down at the table in the middle of the room, it was covered in a gauzy, blush pink table cloth, that looked like a cloud. As soon as they sat down, the servers walked in. Rio motioned for them to serve Elizabeth first. He'd asked the caterers to make pollo en mole, with arroz.

"This all looks and smells delicious. I can't wait to eat."

"Yeah, it's one of my favorite dishes, I hope you enjoy it."

They ate and talked, each about their respective families, eventually getting to the topic of their exes.

"He just wanted something completely different, she was tall, willowy, and nineteen."

"Seriously, that's kind of gross, she's only a little older than Kenny."

"I hadn't thought about it like that."

"Well, Mama, you don't have to worry about that, I really like a stacked redhead with 4 kids, she lives just across the street from me, beautiful. I think she likes me too."

"I do like you Rio, a lot."

"Well, now we got that out of the way, do you want dessert first, or would you like to dance?"

"What's for dessert?"

"Mango cheesecake, my sister made it, it's one of her specialties."

"That sounds delicious, let's have dessert first."

"Sure thing darlin'."

Rio brought out the cheesecake, and Elizabeth marvelled at it. There was a flower created by pieces of mango on top, it not only looked beautiful, but delicious. Rio cut a piece for her and one for himself.

"Rio, we could have shared a slice."

"Taste it and then tell me if you'd share."

"Oh, yeah, I definitely wouldn't share this, it's so good."

They finished their cheesecake and joked quietly, Rio putting on some Frank Sinatra to dance to. He led her off to the side and started to gently sway with her. He turned her around, her back against his chest, and began to kiss her neck.

"Elizabeth, you are so beautiful, I just can't get enough of you, Mama."

"Rio, I can't get enough of you either. You want to get out of here?"

"We can go back to my place, Marcus is staying with my sister, we'll have the place to ourselves."

"Let me just call Annie."

"No problem, sweetheart."

Rio was so nervous, he hadn't been with anyone in a while, he'd have to stop for condoms. He felt like a teenager. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet, as Elizabeth walked back.

"Ready, the kids were asleep, and Annie told me not to worry."

"Do you mind if I stop at the drugstore?" Rio asked, nervously.

"No, of course not, let's wrap up that cheesecake though, I'm definitely going to want some later."

"I got it darlin', don't worry."

Rio wrapped everything up and escorted her out to his car, giving her a long, lingering kiss before closing the door of his truck. He practically ran to the driver's side, as he started the truck, he felt Elizabeth rest her hand on his. He stopped at the nearest drugstore and jumped out, it took him less than five minutes, but it felt like an eternity. Elizabeth was holding onto the food in her lap, as soon as he stopped the car in his garage, she was out and waiting. They barely made it through the door, Rio took the food out of her hands and haphazardly put it in his fridge. When he turned back to her, she had unwrapped her dress and was waiting for him. He rushed to her and kissed her, hard. Elizabeth's moans were driving him crazy, he had to be inside of her. Rio undressed as quickly as he could, frantically searching for the condoms. As soon as he'd sheathed his cock, he pulled her panties down, wrapping her legs around him, easing into her wet cunt.

"God, Rio, you feel so good."

"You too Elizabeth, so good Ma, fuck!"

"Stroke my clit Rio, I'm so close."

"Like that? Damn Mami, your pussy feels so good wrapped around my cock."

Rio slammed into her relentlessly, feeling her pussy clench around him. She was close, he could feel it. Rio watched her as she fell apart, she was beautiful. His orgasm hit shortly after hers, catching him completely by surprise. Rio kissed her as he pulled out, tying off the condom and throwing it in the direction of the trashcan. They both looked at each other and started laughing hysterically.

"That was intense, to say the least."

"No shit, damn Elizabeth, I don't think I've ever come that hard."

"I haven't come with anyone but myself in a very long time, I don't think my ex ever made me come."

"Then your ex was an even bigger idiot than I originally thought."

"Yeah, don't I know it."

"Well Mama, we got all night, and I still got a box full of rubbers. You wanna break a world record?" Rio joked.

"Haha, very funny."

"I ain't joking, you wanna go again? I could eat you out, see how that pussy tastes."

"Rio." Beth blushed.

"Elizabeth, don't act like I didn't just have my cock so deep in that cunt of yours, I swear I saw God."

"I've just never had this before. This insatiable need, like I just can't get enough of you."

"Me either, but I like it, and I just want to treat you the way you deserve to be treated."

They spent the rest of the night showing each other just that. By sunrise, Rio had woken up, and made some coffee and brought it to Elizabeth. He felt like he had won the lottery, Elizabeth was everything he could hope for and much more. She was smart, clever, and sexy. He didn't think he'd ever get enough of her, that ex of hers truly was a dumbass of untold proportions. He'd show her what it was like to be with him, how a relationship was supposed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me ALL the feedback!!!


	7. Fidelity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title after Regina Spektor's song of the same name.
> 
> Suppose I never ever met you  
> Suppose we never fell in love  
> Suppose I never ever let you  
> Kiss me so sweet and so soft  
> Suppose I never ever saw you  
> Suppose you never ever called  
> Suppose I kept on singing love songs  
> Just to break my own fall

Beth woke to Rio bringing her coffee in his bed. She beamed at him, their date had been amazing, and to top it off, spectacular sex. Rio had been a very attentive partner, something she had never experienced before. She didn't think she could ever be with anyone else again. Was she crazy, was this too soon? She just lay there, next to him, stunned.

"Elizabeth, I don't want to scare you off, but I feel like you're it for me Ma."

"I was just thinking that myself. After last night, I don't think I can be with anyone else."

While they lay their contemplating their confessions, Rio's doorbell rang. He got up to answer it, telling her not to move. Rio came back with a grin and what looked like some clothes.

"The note says, 'Way to go Sis!' I'm guessing Annie is the one that left these for you."

"Oh my god, yes, this is so embarrassing."

"Why? We enjoyed each other's company last night. And if I play my cards right, maybe this morning too." He said, crawling towards her.

Beth just looked at him, unable to keep the smile off her face. She found out that their morning sex was just as pleasurable as it had been the night before. There was no awkwardness when they showered and dressed.

"Mama, I'm gonna go and get Marcus, you wanna have breakfast together?"

"Sure, let me get my brood up, and I'll make something."

"Nah, I'll pick up some breakfast tacos, just do you for a minute Ma. I can make you an espresso if you want."

"No, but thank you. I should probably relieve Annie, she might have to get Sadie from his father's house."

"Just wait for me, I'll bring Annie and Sadie a taco. Then we can take the kids to watch a movie or something." He said, kissing her.

"Ok, let me just do my little walk of shame over there before the kids wake up."

"Mama, ain't nothin' to be ashamed of. I can walk you over there myself, let everybody know."

"Let everybody know what?!"

"That I spent the night with the most amazing woman."

"Rio." Beth blushed 

"C'mon Elizabeth, let's get you over there before the kids get up."

Elizabeth went to put on her heels, as Annie hadn't brought her house shoes.

"Why are you putting on heels?" Rio asked, confused.

"I don't have anything else."

Rio left the room and walked back in with some slippers. He kneeled down and put them on her feet.

"There Ma, now you won't have to walk over there in your heels."

"Thank you."

Rio walked her to her door and kissed her.

"I'll be back in a bit, just get ready to spend the day together Mama."

"Ok, I will, just come in when you get here."

Beth walked in and leaned against the door with a huge smile on her face.

"You slut, you rode that dick til kingdom come."

"Annie, you scared the crap out of me!"

"So how was it, was it good, better than Dean? Yuck, anything would be better than Dean! Tell me!"

"He was very attentive."

"So he went down on you."

Beth blushed all the way to her toes and walked towards her bedroom. Annie following her.

"So like, his dick is huge right. Guy that confident is hung like a horse. I mean, he just gives that whole, I have the biggest dick here, and yo bitch is gagging for it vibe."

"He's adequate." Beth squeaked.

"OMG, he's huge! I'm surprised you're not limping. Bruh looks like he knows how to lay that pipe!" Annie said, thrusting her hips.

"What does that mean?!"

"That he knows what he's doing. So like, does he?"

"Uh, yeah."

"So, are you guys going out again, at least tell me you're gonna bang again!"

"He went to pick up Marcus and get us some breakfast tacos. He's even getting you and Sadie some tacos too."

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah, I was just gonna send you home to fend for yourself."

"Gee, thanks Sis, after all I've done. I thought Sadie was your favorite nephew, why would you entrust him to my cooking skills."

"Sadie's here, I thought he was with Gregg?!"

"Yeah, Gregg and I switched this week since Sadie is going to spend the week with them when they take baby whatever to that spiritual retreat."

"Baby Dakota."

"Yeah, whatever."

"You seriously need to get over Gregg."

"Uh, I am over Gregg. He's just my son's father and it annoys me."

"Like, date someone, not just have sex with someone."

"I am actually dating someone."

"You're dating someone, who?!"

"Remember that day when Rio moved in, one of his friends that was helping him move, Eddy?"

"Vaguely, but go on."

"Well, when I left your house that day, he saw me and asked me for my number."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, I don't know. He's really sweet, and he calls me and asks how Sadie and I are doing. He even showed Sadie how to shave. He's been around since then."

"Have you gone out?"

"Yeah, we've been out a few times. We haven't even had sex yet. He tells me he loves me. Says he wants to marry me."

"Annie, oh my God." Beth said, hugging her.

"We're meeting his Mom and little sister tomorrow."

"How do you feel about him?"

"Like, I love him. He makes my stomach funny and my heart feels like it's going to burst when he looks at me."

"Annie, I'm so happy for you."

They lay on Beth's bed hugging each other and crying until they both heard the front door open and close.

"I think that's Rio."

"C'mon Sis, let me get my tacos and my kid."

They walked into the kitchen and saw Rio and Marcus setting the table.

"Morning Ms. Beth, Daddy bought tacos!"

"Morning, wow, they smell good. You wanna go wake everyone up, Marcus?"

"Yeah!" He said, running upstairs.

"So, I'm just gonna grab, wait, are there different ones?" Annie asked.

"Uh, yeah, we have potato and egg, bacon and egg, and Barbacoa."

"I will take all three please."

"Annie!"

"It's not a problem Mama, I brought enough, trust me."

Rio handed her three foil wrapped tacos and Annie gladly took them, waking Sadie up from where he was on the couch.

"See you guys later, thanks for the grub. Come son, let's away." Annie said, dramatically grabbing Sadie.

"Bye Aunt Beth, bye Rio, I had fun with Marcus, he's pretty cool."

"Bye Sadie, I hope you have fun on the retreat."

"Thanks big man, yeah, Marcus is pretty cool. Bye. Your sister's a trip Ma, but she's good people, so is your nephew." He said as they walked out.

"Yeah, they are. Did you know she was in a serious relationship with Eddy?!"

"I knew Eddy was sprung, but I didn't know it was with your sister. "

"Apparently, he wants to marry her."

"What, wow. That is serious. Eddy's a good guy, a little green around the gills, but other than that, he's cool."

"He better treat her right, or I'll go looking for him."

"He will, damn Mama. Seeing you all riled up, is riling me up." He said, kissing her neck.

"Rio, the kids will see us."

As she said that there was a slight thundering of tiny feet running down the stairs.

"Mama, I missed you!" Emma said, hugging her knees.

"I missed you too bubba, all of you!"

"I hope you all behaved for Auntie Annie."

"Aunt Annie says that ketchup is a vegetable, and that TV time and quiet time are the same." Danny said.

"I think Auntie Annie is a little confused."

"Mr. Rio, did you know that Sadie used to be my girl cousin, but then, he felt like he was a boy, and now he's my boy cousin!"

"Dad, if I feel like I'm a girl, can I change too? Do I have to change, what if I want to be a boy forever?"

"You can decide whatever you like, whenever you like, ok?"

"Ok." Marcus said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Ok, who's ready to eat, Mr. Rio and Marcus brought us tacos."

"Ok, so we got three kinds, we have potato and egg, bacon and egg and Barbacoa."

"I want a Barbacoa one, Daddy."

"Me too, Mr. Rio, me too!" said Emma.

Rio handed them their tacos, and watched as the other kids looked on with interest. Marcus started to eat with gusto, and so did Emma.

"I wanna try all three." Danny said.

"Me too. Ok, how about we cut them in half and everyone gets to taste them." Beth said.

"Way ahead of you Mama, I brought a knife."

Rio started to cut them up and handed everyone a piece. The kids all seemed to enjoy them. Beth liked them all, she favored the Barbacoa one.

"What is Barbacoa exactly?"

"Uh, it's beef cheek and tongue."

"Oh, well, it's really good."

"Mommy, can we go to the movies today?"

"Yes, we can go."

"Daddy, are we going to the movies also?"

"We are all going to the movies together."

"YAY!"

They all got ready and loaded up into Rio's Escalade. He helped all the kids in, adjusting their booster seats. Beth just stood there, unable to function at how adorable Rio was when he did little things like that. He walked over and helped her into the passenger side, and kissed her.

"Gross, Mr. Rio, why do you always kiss Mommy?"

"Because she's just too cute, like you."

Jane just sat and blushed to her ears, exactly like Beth. Rio winked at Beth and held her hand as he drove. They had a surprisingly quiet drive, the kids chattering amongst themselves.   
When they arrived at the theatre, the kids' excitement grew. Rio holding onto Beth the whole time.

"Mama, you want some popcorn?"

"Yeah, and some Smarties."

"Already got those, what do you wanna drink?"

"A cherry Icee."

Once Rio had gotten everyone their snacks and drinks, they walked into the theatre and had the kids sit in one of the rows. Rio led her to the row behind them and lifted the divider and hugged her close to him.

"Mama, I wish I could go down on you right here." Rio whispered into her ear.

"Rio, behave yourself."

"Mama, being with you in a dark room is giving me all kinds of ideas."

"Mommy, can I have my gummy bears?"

"Sure baby, just be careful, and chew them completely."

"Mommy, Kenny doesn't want to share the popcorn."

"Mom, he wants to put his cheese all over it."

"If you all can't share, I'm taking everybody's snacks away. Now, the movie is starting, watch it." Rio said.

Beth looked over at him with a smirk on her face and kissed him.

"Now I wanna go down on you." Beth whispered.

"Elizabeth, don't start something you can't finish."

"Maybe later, at home. We'll put the kids to bed, have a little sleepover."

"Sure sweetheart, whatever you want."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm pretty sure I'm going to end this at 10 chapters. Give me ALL the feedback!!!


	8. New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from No Doubt's song of the same name
> 
> Don't let it go away  
> This feeling has got to stay  
> Don't let it go away  
> This feeling has got to stay  
> And I can't believe I've had this chance now  
> Don't let it go away  
> New, you're so  
> New  
> You, you're new  
> And I never had this taste in the past  
> New, you're so new

Rio had stopped and gotten them all burgers after the movies. Beth had stayed in the car with the kids. Rio took Kenny with him to help with the bags. He opened the door for Kenny and they went into the restaurant. He noticed Kenny wanting to ask him something.

"Hey, big man, is there something you wanna talk about?"

"Uh, yeah. Rio, how did you ask my Mom out?"

"Well, I just asked her if she wanted to go to dinner. Is there someone you wanna ask out?"

"There's this girl in my grade, Mia, and I like her like her."

"Well, you could ask her to dinner. Do you know what she likes?"

"She likes K-Pop."

"Well, maybe you can download a playlist of her favorite band and invite her over."

"She also likes sushi, and video games."

"We can set up the DDR in the living room, and maybe a Karaoke machine, and we'll order some sushi or somethin'."

"We don't have DDR or a Karaoke machine."

"Marcus has DDR, and I can get a karaoke machine."

"Thanks Rio."

"Anytime big man. You need anything, you ask me, ok?"

"Yeah, ok."

They got their orders and walked back to the car, Rio unable to hide his huge grin. He and Kenny loaded the food in the back and got in. Rio leaned over and kissed Beth.

"What's got you grinning like that?"

"Nothin', guy stuff, right big man?"

"Yeah Mom, guy stuff." Kenny concurred.

They drove in silence for a while, listening to the kids go on and on about the movie. Beth suddenly turned to him, looking like something had just occurred to her.

"I love you." Beth said simply.

"I yes, me too, I love you, too."

"You don't have to say it back, I just needed you to know. I've been feeling it for a while, and I just realized that's what it was."

"Elizabeth, I'm not just sayin' it. I love you. I've also known for a while."

Rio's smile didn't leave his face the whole night. The kids were still talking about the movie, he and Beth were in their little bubble from their earlier confessions to each other. 

"Daddy, Emma wants to know if I'm staying over."

"Yeah, Pop, we are."

"EMMA, I'm staying, we're going to be able to do our puppet show."

"YES!!! Thank you Mr. Rio."

"No problem, sweetheart."

Rio knew he wanted this forever. They finished eating, sending the kids upstairs while they cleared the table.

"So what did you and Kenny talk about?" Beth asked.

"He likes a girl, wanted some advice."

"Oh my God, I'm not ready for him to grow up, oh, my baby. You think he's ready for that, dating?"

"No worries Ma, he has to grow up eventually. Yeah, I think he is. I'm glad he asked me."

"Me too. What'd you tell him?"

"I told him to invite her over for dinner and we could set up DDR and a karaoke machine."

"Why are you so amazing?"

"Because you are."

"I'm seriously glad he asked you and not Dean."

"Is he really that bad?"

"The problem with Dean is that he never grew up. He's still stuck in his high school mindset. He'd help his dad at the dealership and party every weekend and see how many girls he could 'party' with."

"Sorry about that Mama."

"I'm just sad the kids saw my indifference for him growing and growing."

"Don't worry about that Mama, you're happy now, and the kids see that. They'll be fine."

"I am happy, you make me very happy."

"How happy are we talking, like, so happy you'd do anything for me?" He asked suggestively.

"Maybe, what do you have in mind Mr. Mendiola?"

"Meet my family."

"Oh, wow, you want to introduce me to them, your family?"

"Of course, they need to meet the woman I love. My parents are gonna love the kids, Emma and Jane are gonna have my dad wrapped around their little fingers."

"I would love to meet them. You think so?"

"Good, because my sister really wants to meet you. Yeah, only boys aside from my sister, so two little girls will be a breath of fresh air."

"You told your sister about me? I'm glad, Dean and his family never really showed any interest in the kids."

"Yeah, Marina, she's the one that made the mango cheesecake for our date. Well, get ready, my family loves kids, all of them."

"I'd like that, we need to trade some recipes."

"My mother Elena, and my father Crisoforo. You're going to love them."

"We could have a dinner or something and you could invite everyone over.

"We usually have a cookout, we can do that, at yours or mine."

"We can do that, definitely."

"Hey, I'm gonna run over to the house right quick, get some clothes for me and Marcus."

"I'll be here, waiting."

Rio ran across the street to grab some pyjamas for him and Marcus. He also took the box he had been holding onto for a while. He had visited Marina at her studio, and had done some window shopping. He found himself in front of a vintage shop, he glanced at the window, a beautiful ring catching his eye. It fit Elizabeth to a tee. He bought it, knowing it was only a matter of time. Snapping out of his reverie, he raced back across the street.

"Hey, thought you got lost."

"I did for a bit. I wanna ask you something, but let's get these kids to bed."

"Ok."

They got the kids bathed, and changed and put them to bed, Rio watching Elizabeth intensely the whole time. She led him to the bedroom and sat on the bed, neither one of them speaking for a long time.

"I love you Elizabeth. This is new to me, all these feelings, everything. I've never felt anything like this. It feels like my heart is going to burst out of my chest."

"Rio, I love you, too. They're new for me too, I was with Dean for a long time, but I don't think I ever loved him. We just got used to each other."

Rio pulled out the ring box and handed her the ring. Beth looked up at him in wonder, tears in her eyes, nodding. He put the ring on her finger. They spent the night making love. Beth had straddled Rio, kissing him softly at first, intensity building once she took him into her. Rio looked up at her adoringly, thanking whoever had sent this beautiful woman to greet him that day he moved in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters left, we're getting there. I hope all y'all enjoy this!!!


	9. All I Want Is You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title after Barry Louis Polisar's song of the same name
> 
> All I want is you, will you be my bride?  
> Take me by the hand and stand by my side  
> All I want is you, will you stay with me?  
> Hold me in your arms and sway me like the sea

Rio and Kenny were currently at the store, debating on different karaoke machines, should they get the one that lit up completely or the one that had the light up a wireless microphone. Elizabeth had been baking and cleaning like crazy in preparation for Kenny's date. Rio decided to take Kenny to pick out the karaoke machine and a new outfit.

"Whatchu think about this one?"

"I don't know, you don't think it looks kind of cheap?"

"I mean, yeah, but what if it works?"

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, so we're lookin' for a karaoke machine, but I want to know which one of these is better."

"So this one is pretty good, it lights up, but it only has one microphone. The volume is kind of low though. We have this other one, great volume, lights up, also only one mic, you can buy separate mics for it."

"Hmm, ok, so we'll take this one and two more mics, my boy Kenny here is havin' a friend over."

"Oh, well, that sounds nice."

Rio drove Kenny to the mall. He took him to one of the trendier stores that Rio often bought pants at. It was a little overpriced, but Rio knew they looked good.

"Rio, you think Mia is gonna have fun?"

"Yeah, why not, you just gotta make her laugh. Ask her what she likes, stuff like that."

"You think I should get her flowers?"

"Nah, maybe if you take her out somewhere, but I think the date should be just fine."

"Thanks, Rio."

Rio just smiled at Kenny and chucked him on the chin. He had grown to love Elizabeth's children like his own.

"Let's go get some food, we can plan out your date, ok?"

"Yeah, can we get some pizza?"

"Sure, you want mall pizza or that little place we usually order from?"

"Yeah, let's go there, we can order their garlic knots."

"Deal. C'mon kid, let's get outta here."

Rio drove them to the tiny restaurant, putting in their order, grabbing one of the booths off to the side.

"Rio, when did you have your first kiss?"

"Uh, when I was about your age. Her name was Ingrid. It was so awkward, I was awkward, all gangly and shit. She was cute."

"Did you kiss her, or did she kiss you?"

"She kissed me." Rio said, faraway look in his eye.

"Whoa."

"We held hands for a week or two before she broke my heart."

"What happened?"

"She got a boyfriend on the football team."

Once their food came, they ate and talked about things here and there, mostly enjoying the food and atmosphere. When they finished, Rio paid. As they were walking out, a woman stopped them.

"Hey Kenny, you're here without your Mom or Dad?" She asked, eying Rio suspiciously.

"This is Rio, he's my stepdad."

"Oh wow, so you and Bethie, huh? I can't believe it."

"Yes. Elizabeth and I."

"See you later Mrs. Miller."

Rio watched the lady, she was still eyeing him. She watched him as he led Kenny to his Escalade. Rio winked at her, her eyes widened as she scurried inside, almost falling over in her haste.

"How does your Mama know that lady?"

"Her husband hangs out with my dad. I saw my dad kiss her at my birthday party. He kissed her on the mouth and touched her boobs." Kenny said sadly, tears in his eyes.

Rio jumped out of the car over to Kenny's side, he opened the door and hugged him tightly. He hugged him as Kenny's body was wracked with sobs.

"I never told her, it's my fault they divorced. If I would've…"

"Nah Papi, they divorced because they could no longer make it work. It wasn't nobody's fault, they made their own decisions. You not tellin' your Mama was not your fault, it hurt you, it would have hurt her."

"Thanks, Rio, I wish you really were my dad. My dad never spent time with me like this."

"I'm here for you, whatever you need. I mean it. You can ask me for anything. I love you, pa."

"I love you too Rio. Thank you."

"C'mon, let's get home to help your Mama out."

"Can we wait a few minutes."

"Sure, whatever you need."

Rio made to pull away and Kenny just held on tighter. Rio held onto Kenny until he was no longer crying. Letting Kenny end the hug first. Rio drove them home in silence, catching glimpses of Kenny. Kenny watching him adoringly every now and again. When they got home, Kenny nearly jumped over the console and hugged Rio again.

"Thanks, Rio, I love you." Kenny said as he jumped out of the truck.

Rio strolled in to find a frazzled Elizabeth.

"Hey Mama, how bout you go take a nice long bath."

"I still have so much to do. Did you get Kenny's outfit? And the karaoke machine? He just ran upstairs, didn't say a thing."

"Of course Ma. Now go, I'll finish up here. Go, take a bath, relax. Kenny is getting ready, Mia will be here later. I'll go get the kids from their activities and pick up the sushi, so GO!"

"But there's still so much…"

"Elizabeth, don't worry about it, I got this."

"Ok, but if you need anything, just ask."

"I will, just go!"

He watched as Beth went to the bedroom. Rio ran upstairs and knocked on Kenny's door.

"Hey, I'ma go get the kids and pick up the food, your Mama's taking a bath. Call me if you need anything, ok."

"Ok Rio. Thank you."

"No problem. Don't worry big man she'll love it. Now, don't forget to comb your hair and brush your teeth."

"Ok."

"I'll be back."

Rio took off, went and picked all the kids, had Marcus set up the DDR and Kenny was setting up the karaoke machine. He and Danny were tidying up the kitchen. Danny was washing the dishes while Rio made sure everything was in its place. The girls were making sure the living room was fit to dance and sing in, putting away all the breakables. Rio did a final inspection as Elizabeth walked out. 

"Wow you guys, it looks amazing!"

"Mommy, are you gonna sing too?" Jane asked.

"Maybe. We have to remember that this is Kenny's date, ok. So we need to be polite and let Mia and Kenny enjoy themselves."

"Ok family, you all know what you have to do, get to it." Rio said as the doorbell rang.

In an instant, all the kids scrambled to their places. Marcus had a little tea towel over his arm like a waiter, Danny had a pitcher with what looked like lemonade. Jane and Emma were holding little trays with snacks. Kenny answered the door, Mia walked in followed by her mother.

"Hi, I Jessica Mabely. You must be Mrs. Boland."

“Hello Jessica, and it’s Marks now, but you can call me Beth, this is Rio, my fiance.”

“Hey ladies, name’s Rio. Mia, I hope you’re ready to have fun, Kenny’s got everything set up, hope you like sushi and karaoke, we also got DDR.”

“Oh, Mia loves sushi, she especially loves karaoke, isn’t that right sweetie?” 

“Yeah, hi Kenny.”

“Hi, Mia.”

“Ok, so you guys want drinks or snacks, we got lemonade and some ginger ale.” Rio said.

“Sure, I’ll take a ginger ale, Mia what do you want?”

“Um, ginger ale please.”

Marcus rushed off to the kitchen bringing back two cans of ginger ale. Kenny eventually lost his shyness when he invited Mia to play some DDR. They both got so into the game that they forgot everybody else was there. They were a sweaty mess by the time they sat down to eat sushi. They sang karaoke on to the end of the night, Mia leaving excitedly, asking to come over again.

“Kenny, walk them to their car and help Mia with her door.” Rio whispered.

Kenny nodded and ran after them, Rio watched from the door as he walked them to their car, opening Mia’s door and helping her into her seat. Rio watched Mia walk by Kenny, and before she sat down, she kissed him on his cheek. Rio ran inside before he could see him, smiling. Kenny walked back into the house, blushing furiously.

“Rio, she kissed me on the cheek!”

“Oh yeah?’

“Yes, she told me that she had a lot of fun and that she really likes me.”

“Did you have fun baby?” Elizabeth asked.

“Yeah Mom, thanks.”

“I’m glad, she was a lovely girl. Why don’t you run upstairs and get ready for bed, it’s late and you all have school tomorrow.”

“Ok. Goodnight Mom, goodnight Rio, I love you. I had a lot of fun tonight, thank you.” Kenny said hugging both of them.

They watched as Kenny ran upstairs, Elizabeth turning to him eyes watery.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Elizabeth. Let’s put the food away and get to bed, I’ll clean up tomorrow or we can leave it out for a few days so the kids can enjoy the games.”

“How about we leave it out for a few days, and tomorrow night you show me your karaoke skills, Mr. Mendiola.”

"Deal Mama, but let me show you my other skills."

"What skills would those be, Mr. Mendiola?"

"Let's get to the bedroom and I'll show you."

Rio led Elizabeth to the bedroom, undressing her reverently, then undressing himself. Kneeling in front of her, burying his face in her pussy. He licked and sucked her clit until she was crying out softly.

"Oh, Rio, I'm, oh, don't stop."

Elizabeth dug her nails into his shoulder as she came, Rio looked up at her, meeting her eyes. She pulled him up and kissed him, leading him to the bed. Rio situated himself on the bed, stroking himself as Elizabeth watched him, her desire for him written on her face. She climbed onto the bed and straddled him, kissing him as she took him into her. Rio groaned as he felt her warmth surround him. They moved in a synchronized rhythm, taking pleasure from each other, willing the other to reach their peak. Rio sped up his thrusts, Elizabeth fucking him with equal fervor, groaning his release. Elizabeth moving over him until she came. He felt her kiss his chest as she moved off of him to go to the bathroom. He sat up and watched her from the mirror.

"So how we doin' this baby, Marcus and I move in here, you move in over there? We buy a new house, up to you Mama."

"Hmmm, I honestly hadn't even thought about it. You wanna look at houses, I know this one is getting smaller by the minute, and your has what, three bedrooms?"

“Yeah, not exactly fit for seven people.”

“We can look at houses, I really like this neighborhood, I know that the Morrison’s were looking to sell theirs, and theirs is a palace, last I heard, even their attic was converted into a bedroom for one of the older girls.”

“How many kids they got?”

“Nine, they were trying for a boy, maybe the one they have on the way is going to be it.”

“Shit, that’s a lot of kids.”

“Tell me about it.”

“I’ll call my realtor as soon as possible, she’ll find us something. You’re ex gonna mind you sellin’ the place?”

“Probably, but I’m the one who's been paying off the mortgage, he was about to get a second mortgage out on this place, but I had told the bank to alert me to any changes when I took over the first mortgage payments. I guess he had forgotten about that when we went to the bank.”

“Dumbass. What did he need to take out a second mortgage for anyway?”

“He has three kids on the way. He’s living with his nineteen-year-old masseuse.”

“Even bigger dumbass than I initially thought.”

“Yeah, he is. Enough about him, let’s talk about us. Let’s talk about how much I love you and how we’re going to be a family.”

“That’s easy Mama, because I love you too, and I can’t wait to be a family. Do we have any price points we need to stay within for the house?”

“Not really, I mean, we’re not millionaires, but I figure you’re doing okay, and so am I.”

“Um, actually, I am a millionaire.”

“You are not.”

“Uh, yeah, kinda am Ma. I just keep it under wraps, don’t need Marcus thinkin’ I can buy crazy shit.”

“Oh my God, Rio, how, what, now we need to get a prenup. I don’t want your family or anyone else thinking I’m a gold digger.”

“Trust me Ma, my family knows you’re not, and who gives a fuck about what anyone else thinks, it’s you and me Elizabeth.”

“I just don’t want for you to think that I’m only with you because you’re rich.”

“I know you’re not Mama. You’re with me because of my big cock.”

“Shut up, I’m being serious!”

“Nah, Ma, I know, I love you Elizabeth, and you love me, that’s all that matters.”

“I do love you Rio, more than you know, it kind of scares me. I’ve never felt this way before. I love the kids, they’re a part of me. With you, it feels all-consuming, but in the very best way.”

“I feel that way too. We’ll work it out, we can check out the Morrison house if you want to stay in this neighborhood. We’ll go with whatever you feel comfortable with.”

“Ok, thank you. Now, goodnight, I know the kids have to be up early tomorrow.”

“Goodnight Ma.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this chapter out, I've been seriously slacking in my stories, SORRY!!! Hope all y'all enjoy this!!!


	10. Dance Me to the End of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Leonard Cohen's song of the same name  
> Dance me to the wedding now, dance me on and on  
> Dance me very tenderly and dance me very long  
> We're both of us beneath our love, we're both of us above  
> Dance me to the end of love  
> Dance me to the end of love  
> Dance me to the children who are asking to be born  
> Dance me through the curtains that our kisses have outworn  
> Raise a tent of shelter now, though every thread is torn  
> Dance me to the end of love

“MOM, DAD!”

“Yeah, Pa, what’s up?”

“I got in, I got into The University of California!” said Kenny.

“Baby, our boy got into college!” Rio yelled.

“Oh, sweetie, you’re a college man now. I’m so proud of you, we both are.”

“Let’s go out to eat, a really nice place, like The Whitney.”

“RIO! All of us are going to go, the twins included.”

“Mama, it’s not everyday that our oldest gets into his dream school. And he’s going to be on one of the best swim teams in the nation, can’t wait. We gotta buy seats for all the meets. The Whitney’s not a problem Ma, we can swing it, the twins will behave, their Papi will make sure of it, don’t worry. I gotchu, always.”

“Ok, Papi, are you going to call, because I’m pretty sure you need a reservation.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

Beth and Rio had bought the Morrison house, and it sure was a palace. The house was not only huge but beautifully constructed, it fit all the kids comfortably. It even accommodated their family when they had twins a year after they married. Beth remembered telling Rio about it, he had been so amazing about it.

“Rio, I um, I’m late.”

“It’s fine sweetheart, we’ll just call the school and reschedule, it can’t be that bad.”

“No, I’m late late, like, I haven’t gotten my period, late.”

“Like, you, there, you have a baby in, you’re, we’re pregnant?” Rio said, looking at her stomach.

“Yeah, I think so.”

“How do we find out for sure, should I be doing something, should I go to the drug store, make an appointment?”

“I have pregnancy tests, I bought some yesterday.”

“So, what do you, I mean, what do we do?”

“Well, I’ll take it and then we wait.”

“Ok, then, let’s do this.”

Beth took out the tests and proceeded to use one, Rio was holding the box and reading it and pacing nervously. Beth was watching him, she couldn’t figure out if he was terrified or excited. Beth was just plain terrified, she had done all this before, but all the kids were mostly grown, and now if she was pregnant she’d have to do it all over again.

“It says to hold the absorbent tip seven to ten seconds in the urine stream, did you do that? It also says to cap it and place it horizontally on a clean, flat surface for five minutes so that the test can process.”

“Rio, I’ve taken a pregnancy test before, I know how they work.”

“I know Ma, I’m just nervous, and excited. The kids are gonna be excited, a new baby in the house, I can’t wait!”

Beth watched as Rio smiled so wide she thought his face would split in half. He was watching her and the test in awe and anticipation, constantly checking his watch.

“You don’t mind that we’re going to have to do this all over again?”

“No, I love the idea of having a new baby to raise together, we already raised these knuckleheads, what’s one more, should be a piece o’ cake.”

“My boobs are gonna be huge.” Beth groaned.

“I bet you get that pregnancy glow the whole time, you’re glowing right now.”

“If by glowing, you mean a hormonal mess, yes, I am. I cry all the time, I’m tired and cranky.”

“Yeah, but you have me this time, you ain’t alone in this Ma.”

“Ok, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Beth said as her phone beeped.

Rio excitedly got up and grabbed the pregnancy test, he looked at it and then at Beth, eyes wide, walking over to her and kneeling. He wrapped his arms around her middle and kissed her stomach.

“I love you, Elizabeth, and baby that I have yet to meet.”

From there Rio had gotten even more involved in everything that she was doing, whether it was going for walks, what she was eating, was she doing too much. Then there were the doctor’s appointments, he would read article after article about anything pregnancy and ask endless questions, what can she eat, how will it affect the baby, are prenatal vitamins really that effective, how sensitive is too sensitive, how long does morning sickness last and what are some effective ways of easing the symptoms. He would often go on shopping expeditions and bring her different things that would help her with her pregnancy.

“What did you buy this time Rio?”

“Well, I went to the vitamin store and they had these, pregnancy pops, they are supposed to help with morning sickness. They also said red raspberry leaf helps to strengthen your uterus, and then I went and got you this pregnancy belly band, it supports your bump, and it protects against emf radiation. There’s also a pregnancy wedge and some extra warm leggings so you don’t have to wear pants.”

“Rio, that’s too much, but thank you, especially for the wedge and the leggings.”

“Mama, I gotta keep my girls happy and healthy.”

“We still don’t know the sex, and I can’t believe we’re having twins.”

“I can, my Abuelita was a gemela, and so were her primas.”

When the next doctor’s appointment came Rio was over the moon, he had even commissioned someone to make pregnancy announcements once he found out what the sex was. He was going to send out special ones with the ultrasound scan attached.

“Hey Doc, the missus and I are ready, lay it on us, will we be havin’ boys or girls, or both?”

“Well, if they aren’t shy today Mr. Mendiola, we will definitely find out.”

“He’s just been so excited, he’s sending out baby announcements as soon as we find out.”

“And we’re also havin’ the nursery painted, I kinda want girls, there ain’t nothin’ sweeter than a baby girl, except maybe two.”

The doctor started her exam and once they got to the ultrasound, Rio watched with bated breath.

“Well, it looks like you two are going to be the proud parents of two baby girls.”

“I knew it, I JUST KNEW IT! Mama, you hear that two baby girls, I love you so much, Elizabeth!”

Rio kissed Beth until the doctor cleared her throat, and coughed. Beth sat there blushing to her ears, Rio talking to her bump about how he was gonna love them and buy them whatever they wanted, and how they had five brothers and sisters that loved them. Beth watched Rio, lovingly stroking her belly, she started to cry, Doctor Vela excused herself to give them some privacy.

"Rio, two baby girls."

"Yeah, Mama, two baby girls."

“What are we doing Rio, we already have five, and two more is just insane.”

“We got this Mama like I told you already, you ain’t alone, we got each other. We’ll take it as it comes, we don’t have to worry all that much, we got a house, and we need to, we’ll get you a nanny, even if it is just to take a bath. You ain’t gotta worry about anything other than keeping you and our baby girls safe and healthy, ok? Now, let’s go get some of that Aloo Gobi you like.”

“Okay, can we also get some of those barbacoa tacos?”

“Just one, you know what the doctor said about red meat.”

“I know, it’s not like I eat that much red meat anyway.”

“Mama, last week you ate steak the entire week.”

“That is neither here nor there. Let’s go get my food.” 

Beth dressed and they walked out of the exam room into the lobby, thanking the doctor and the nurses. They stopped at the counter and made an appointment for two weeks. Rio had excitedly texted his sister and called his mother. He had even called the place for the announcements and had them make them, he even sent them the attachment of the ultrasound image he wanted them to use. He drove them to get their food and drove them back to the house.

“Mom, Dad says that he’s gonna get me a new car.” said Kenny’s voice, jolting her back to the present.

“Wait, what?”

“Yeah, can you believe it!”

“Rio!”

“Yeah Ma, we’ll get him a new car since he’s going to college in Cali and then his car can go to Danny since Danny will be close by. Don’t have to worry about him getting stranded in a strange city, where we won’t be.”

“Ok, but nothing fancy, no sport’s cars and I have to approve it first, and nothing ridiculously priced.”

“But Mom.”

“You heard your Mama, now go pick up the twins from daycare and then your brothers and sisters, take my car, it’s got the twins’ car seats.”

“Ok, Dad. Mom, I’m leaving.”

“Drive carefully, and tell the twins their Papi is taking us out to dinner and no using their puppy dog eyes to get junk food out of you.” Rio said.

“I love you sweetheart, now drive carefully and don’t text while driving.”

“Ok, see you both in a bit. Love you, too”

Rio came up behind Beth and kissed her neck as Kenny walked out. Beth leaned into him, revelling in his touch.

“We got maybe an hour or two until they come back, let’s have some fun.”

Rio showed her how well he knew her body in the next hour, getting her to the peak of her pleasure and then bringing her there, twice, before the kids came home and burst their bubble. They made their reservation just in time, apparently, Rio’s friend was the chef at the Whitney, giving Rio a standing reservation. They enjoyed the night with their family, Beth looking at everyone, the kids watching Rio with adoring eyes as he explained to them that their brother was going off to college and how they’d all visit him and how he was going to win so many trophies as a swimmer. Dean had quickly stopped picking up the kids and answering calls from them as soon as his other children were born. Beth had grown angry, had even confronted Dean, but Rio had proved himself as the better man. He took over all the duties of being their father in every sense of the word, teaching their boys so much, always being there for their girls, no matter what. He would take the time to indulge every one of the kids, taking them out separately, and being involved in their lives. Beth was so glad she decided to be Rio and Marcus’ welcoming committee that day they moved in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, I'm gonna miss this story, but now I have to work on my other stories, I hope all y'all enjoy this!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, I need to stop. But I love AUs. And Rio as the hot new neighbor. Maybe I'll make this one a short one, 3-5 chapters. Give me ALL the feedback!!!


End file.
